This invention relates a window assembly for vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a flange for protecting an edge of an opening in the window assembly.
The edges of openings in a vehicle body structure, such as a window, are subject to damage (e.g. chips, scratches, and dings) as an object passes through the opening or rests on the edge of the opening. While the primary functional purpose of a sliding window assembly in a vehicle is for ventilation, it is not uncommon for a user to take advantage of the window as a pass-through opening for supporting lengthy cargo. For example, damage of an exposed edge of glass in a vehicle opening may result from the pass-through of an object or resting of an object on the edge of the glass in a slider backlight assembly commonly found on pick-up truck vehicles.
The downward force exerted by resting such cargo on the expose edge of the window opening should, in most cases, not be of major concern by itself, since the compressive strength of most window panels is quite good. However, lateral forces (fore and aft), abrasion, and/or impact forces resulting from such cargo resting on the edge of the opening may damage the panel.